1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is directed to a system which is used to visualize and count the number of human hairs in a visual field. In particular, the invention is directed to a system which is constructed of an optical lens, a chamber to house the lens and an aperture of a fixed or variable size located at the point where the lens is focused.
2. Description of The Related Art
Hair loss is a problem which many men and women experience in their lifetimes. The most common cause of hair loss is associated with a normal aging process. The process of losing ones hair is most often gradual. It is often noticed first during washing or grooming. This observation is imprecise in predicting permanent hair loss as most individual hair follicles go into a dormant period (20% of the hair population at any one time) and a reduction of hair population may be partly the result of this process although this process is usually uniform.
The distinguishing factor which differentiates permanent hair loss from cyclical hair loss is that the population of the hair decreases gradually in affected areas resulting in a permanent loss of hair and a reduction of hair population and hair density. The permanent loss of hair is often selective by anatomical site. In men, hair loss follows one pattern ("Male Pattern Baldness" or "Androgenic Alopecia") and in women it follows another pattern. The process of losing hair also occurs at different rates, for different periods of time and at different ages, even in the same individual.
The ability to diagnose hair loss in its earliest stages is difficult and compounded by many aesthetic factors which reflect the visual contrast between hair color and character against the color background of the scalp. In individuals with black course hair and white skin, the contrast is dramatic and hair loss is evident early in the process. In individuals with blond hair and blond skin, significant hair loss can occur before it is evident as the contrast between scalp and hair color is minimal.
In recent times, various treatments for hair loss have been devised. These treatments take the form of medications, oils or potions which are applied to the scalp to prevent or reverse balding, or surgical procedures which move hair from one part of the scalp to another. In all cases, the diagnosis of hair loss is a subjective assessment made by either doctor or patient, and the response to treatment is often subjective as well. Heretofore, objective measurements of hair density has not been practical and as a result the effectiveness of snake oils of many varieties as well as medicines approved by the Federal Drug Administration go unproven for any selected individual.